To Not Die Alone
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: In his first body, the Doctor traveled with a girl. She told him that she knew his future, always mumbling about the number Eight. Upon her request one day, he leaves her outside the building for Torchwood, where Jack could find her.


Title: To Not Die Alone

Author: Me

Fandom: Doctor Who

Pairing: Doctor/OC, Doctor/River

Summary: In his first body, the Doctor traveled with a girl. She told him that she knew his future, always mumbling about the number Eight. Upon her request one day, he leaves her outside the building for Torchwood, where Jack could find her.

…

AN: Susan was the one to befriend her, then the Doctor spoke of her to the Brigadier and Ace, and the three of them are how the OC is found.

…

Prologue:

She knew everything about him…well just about everything. She would share things with his grand-daughter Susan, the two girls sharing looks at him. Susan would tease her about a crush on him, but the Doctor never really understood that. Susan had elaborated to him once, while SHE was asleep, that no matter the incarnation SHE would always love him. Even though, SHE told Susan that she would never get to have him. Something about a woman she called Mels or Melody. But one night, he listened in on a 'session'.

"I can't just go see his future self, Sue!" Her light soft voice yelled.

"Why not?" Susan retorted.

"Because I saw him die!" The pacing steps stopped and he heard quiet sobs, "He didn't even fight it…he just…"

He peeked through the cracked door to see Susan hugging her, the two women on their knees on the floor.

"I love him, Sue," She sniffed, "but I'll never have him. And I won't steal him from Melody," she shook her head, golden curls jerking wildly back and forth, "I'm not like that."

Sue blinked away tears, resting her chin on the blonde's head.

"It will be alright," She promised the younger looking blonde, "I promise you. Even if I have to talk this Melody into sharing him, it will be alright."

But it was what the blonde said next that tugged at his heart.

"I can't live without him…"

"A vacation?" Susan chuckled, playing along with the plan.

The Doctor looked a little surprised. Not so much that she wanted to get away, but where and when she wanted to go. The blonde walked up to the console, pushing a few buttons and making an outside feed appear on the screen. A dark haired man, with blue eyes, and wearing a blue WW2 coat.

"His name is Jack," She spoke softly, making her voice softer than it already was, "he told me once…that…"

Susan put her arms around the blonde and held her, resting her dark head against the gold haired girl.

"That if I needed to get away…" She took a breath, "that all I would need to do it get the Doctor to bring me…" she gave a watery chuckle and a shrug, "well, the TARDIS anyway. The old girl knows the way, no matter where she is in her own timeline. She's wiley like that."

The Doctor came up to the two women, put an arm around either of them. He rested his chin on Susan's head, while the golden blonde buried her face into his chest. The Doctor started to burn the memory into his brain.

'I hope you are getting this', the 11th Doctor heard in his mind, as he walked away from Dorium for the final time, getting the image of his first self holding Susan and a welcome blonde personage, 'the girl needs you', an image of the blonde admitting that she couldn't live without him, after saying that she wouldn't steal him from Melody and Susan's promise to talk Melody into sharing, 'it's killing her spirit. The girl knows that you got out of whatever…jam would kill us, but she is so lonely and grieving that it's killing her piece by piece'.

Flash after flash of the blonde came. Each one she was getting sicker and worse.

'Please…' he heard his first self plea, 'wherever we are, whenever…she needs you. I can't take watching her like this anymore and not be able to do anything. I can only do so much. And there are two last things.'

The Doctor stepped back from Susan and the blonde for a moment, the two females confused. He gave them a chuckle.

"I will be right back, loves," He gave both women a kiss on the forehead, though he lingered a little longer on the blonde.

He walked out of the TARDIS and straight up to Jack, Susan and the blonde rushing to the screen to watch.

"So you are Jack," The man spoke, nodding before pulling out the psychic paper, willing a picture of the blonde onto it.

Jack gasped at the sight of the picture, which made the Doctor look at it. Ah. One of her worse moments.

"She isn't looking much better than this," He spoke softly, his voice cracked, "I am too old to do much more for her…"

"Oh, my little girl…" Jack whispered, sniffling quietly before closing the psychic paper, before speaking a bit louder, "she's my daughter."

The Doctor cocked his head, "What is her full name?" He asked, "she only ever told us a nickname, one that she HAS admitted isn't even hers…" He searched for the name, "Jackie."

Jack chuckled, shaking his head, "That was her…other parent's name for me," he stared at the ground for a moment, "her name is Siri. Siri Blue Harkness."

The Doctor raised a brow at the middle name. Then Jack nodded to the TARDIS. Not who was inside, but to the TARDIS herself.

"Couldn't very well call her TARDIS now could I?" He retorted, both men chuckling.

The Doctor sighed heavily, "She means the worlds to me. She is my grand-daughter's best friend. And I dare say…" He stole a look back at the TARDIS, "that I love her. But this Melody she speaks of.."Jack recognized the name, "I've met Melody before. She was the last woman you ever married," then he gave a chuckle, "and she's fond of Siri, so I don't think she'll mind sharing you," he flirted.

Inside the TARDIS, Siri and Susan were shaking their heads. Siri was more embarrassed and Susan was laughing.

"Dad just can't help himself," Siri grumbled, "can he?"

The Doctor and Jack chatted further, the Doctor's 10th self seeing everything. He watched as his first self spoke quietly to Siri. And a split second before Siri went to walk away from the Doctor, his 10th self touched his lips as if feeling a phantom tingle. Jack watched, in shock and surprise, as the man before him, pulled Siri back over to him, holding her arms behind her back before he kissed her.


End file.
